


Just As Much (Maybe More!)

by youdidnthearthisfromme (katnisspond)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie going so feral that Richie has to face the mortifying ordeal of being known, First Time, M/M, Richie would like to be railed please, bad kissing, but like not really it’s just Eddie being really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisspond/pseuds/youdidnthearthisfromme
Summary: Eddie kisses Richie like a drowning man grasping for air. Richie always thought his newfound partner was just bad at kissing but the reality of why leaves his head spinning.Eddie just really really loves him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Just As Much (Maybe More!)

Richie felt insane. Not just insane.  _ Criminal _ . 

For the past month they’d been a couple but the only thing that had changed was Eddie randomly attacking Richie’s mouth at any moment in time with a ferocious, off kilter kiss that sent them both reeling. The first time had been reflective of every single one to follow, completely unwarranted in any way and sometimes, completely painful too. As were most of their major, ill-advised relationship advancements that were probably happening way too fast but whatever, YOLO right? 

The ordeal leading to their current predicament was similarly explosive: Eddie packed his bags and tried to leave after only a day since he’d shown up without an explanation. Richie demanded to know why, pressing him way harder than he really should’ve considering what the man had been through leading up to this debacle, hence causing Eddie to have a full scale breakdown over being in love with his best friend. Richie felt his heart snap in half and told him he knew the struggle, thinking Eddie was crushing on Bill. Only an hour later of simple, “Yes, you can stay”s and “Of course it’s fine”s he came barrelling into Eddie’s bedroom in tears asking whether or not it was him. Then Eddie bitched at him for an hour and a half for not thinking they were best friends,  _ of the things to be bothered about _ , and finally they were shriveled up old men with tear-salted faces watching an episode of Jeopardy to resolutely not address what any of that meant for either of them. 

Eddie who’d been hole-punched two weeks earlier and turtle-magicked back into working order, hurled directly into a divorce. Richie who’d been in the closet since before he knew which slurs meant what and debating an R+E tattoo regardless of his friend’s lacking knowledge of the situation. They sat there and they didn’t talk and they’d gone to bed. Richie still hadn’t processed the fullscale declaration Eddie had made on his first self-sacrificial escape attempt (yes, there had been multiple since). And Eddie, god knows what Eddie thought. The man’s self esteem was a brick facade around broken glass and all Richie had done was reassure him that he was fine with Eddie staying in his house then promptly cry at the thought of being Eddie’s best friend. 

Come to think of it, Richie would’ve fallen apart and ran for it in that situation but everyone in the Losers Club knew Eddie wasn’t exactly good at doing what was best for himself. So, the next morning Richie had texted Eddie a picture of the Kissing Bridge with probably the most evasive message he’s ever sent under it and threw up the second the little delivered symbol turned to read. And then they didn’t talk about it. Sure it hadn’t been long but the silence was agony, right up until the day Eddie kissed him. 

It was seven in the morning on a Tuesday, nothing short of normal. Richie bustled around the kitchen making breakfast as Eddie watched him blearily over a cup of coffee from the bar. 

“Have you ever heard of a comb?” he grumbled. The low gravel of his voice made Richie’s chest do something funny. 

“Last time I checked, they don’t make noise,” he replied smugly. 

“Smartass.” Richie hummed with content. 

There was a loud noise of a kitchen chair scooting over tile. Richie reached for the knob of the stove but Eddie caught his hand, faced him, and planted the most forceful kiss Richie had ever experienced, not-quite square on his lips. It was only natural that Richie instinctively pulled back a bit but the bastard even grabbed the sides of his face and tugged him forward. Richie melted, even if there wasn’t much leeway to like, move, but hey! Eddie Kaspbrak was kissing him out of nowhere. He could live. 

As Eddie pushed up against him, Richie’s lower back meeting the kitchen counter, it felt like a current. The way Eddie disconnected for a single breath but dove back in like that was what he really needed to survive. Richie for once wasn’t feeling that endless pit of want, but rather the luxury of being wanted. The concept that a man looked at him and decided to kiss him like there was no other option. 

In the blink of an eye, it was over. Eddie was red faced, buried in Richie’s chest and his quick breath spread hot into the cotton of Richie’s T-Shirt. His hands were on Richie’s shoulders alternating between gripping tight at his shirt and flattening his palms. Without warning, he pushed away and grabbed an apple from the basket next to the fridge as he went. 

“Eds,” Richie said, breathless. 

“Shut it.” Eddie looked him dead in the eyes as he bit into the apple, leaning up against the fridge. His eyes were dark and Richie almost had to look away so as not to get hard, eyed up from across the room. It was almost like Eddie was brooding with it. 

They’d done that so many times over the course of the past month. Eventually the kissing got a little softer, a little more relaxed, but it always felt like Eddie was holding back no matter how hard they’d crashed together. They’d never made out thanks to this evasive disappearing act he’d pull. The push and pull of their routine made Richie have to face some things about himself, like the fact that he wanted Eddie to let loose. He wanted whatever fire was burning in Eddie to envelope them both. Even the deeper definitely-not-there-yet thoughts would flood in whenever they’d be playing cards and Eddie would watch his hands with a little too much infatuation for feigned innocence or when they’d be in line at the grocery store and he’d feel Eddie’s eyes on his throat. Richie wanted Eddie to rail him into the fucking bed. 

Not that anyone had ever looked at Richie and felt the need to do that, nor did Richie think Eddie had the same goals there. Maybe he wanted Richie to break first, maybe he wanted to go slow, maybe maybe maybe. They hadn’t talked about it but Richie would never put it on Eddie to top someone twice his size. Still, a man could dream. 

The feeling of being watched that he’d once feared had turned into a game of trying not to get a hard on over Monopoly with Eddie getting particularly snippy across from him and definitely squirming their interlocked ankles under the table. That was always sign number one that Richie was clearly doing something right. 

“No! Fuck you! Get the fuck off of my property!” Eddie yelled as Richie landed on Boardwalk. He laughed. 

“Ooo looks like I have two railroads  _ and _ your other blue. Still not willing to hand over those reds, Eds?” 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not bargaining with you, you shark.” Eddie rolled the dice with a flourish, landing on a six that they both instantly recognized as Eddie’s downfall. Richie couldn’t help but snicker as Eddie took a deep breath. He looked close to vibrating with anger. “No.” 

“Shoulda bargained,” Richie said just to be a shit about it. That snapped it. They locked eyes for a brief second before Eddie had pushed around the table and pulled Richie into a genuinely bruising kiss. Feeling brave, all Richie had to do was place a hand at the base of Eddie’s thigh and tug for Eddie to fully straddle him with the same unsurprisingly forcefulness as the way their faces were plastered together. Richie had to yank his mouth away just to get a word in. “Are anger and the need to kiss me the same thing in your brain? Your wires are crossed.” 

Eddie gave a loud and unyielding laugh before trying to stand up. Instead, Richie caught him in a kiss of his own that was far closer to sucking face than crushing face. He felt a lightning bolt in his heart when Eddie’s throat gave a soft, desperate sound, still at the same far distance with hands balled in the base of Richie’s button up. The movement reminded Richie absurdly of his old college dorm cat; a mangy little thing that would sit and knead him whenever they were in the same room. All it took was Richie cupping Eddie’s jaw, barely nudging him forward, for Eddie to come surging back with a loud inhale. Their chests pressed together and Richie felt his pulse directly in his dick with the way Eddie had no clue what he was doing but he was so so determined. To guide them in the right direction, Richie opened mouth to it, sliding his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip. Eddie whimpered from that alone. 

Part of Richie wanted to pull back for the soul purpose of commentary. His internal monologue was a jumble of love letters and this overwhelming growing need to be touched that he wanted nothing more than to share, much like anything else, with Eddie. Eddie was his secret keeper, his compendium, his  _ person _ . The one who he’d always opened himself up to in even the most terrifying moments. He’d hand Eddie his heart for safe keeping any day of the week and right now it felt like Eddie was running his fingers between the strings. 

The other part screamed to let this continue. Their eager lip-smashing didn’t feel like making out so much as experiencing the rise in temperature that came with taking someone to bed with you. Eddie was restless in his lap and his grip on Richie’s shoulders were sure to leave red marks, maybe even bruise. Not that Richie would be opposed to that. Richie felt a bit like Icarus, staring the sun in the face and realizing his wings weren’t made of wax because he was far too clever to pick such a shitty medium.

He pressed his thumb to Eddie’s chin and released their liplock in favor of breathing, only to be hit by Eddie picking right back up where they left off on Richie’s neck, right below the edge of his jaw. It went  _ straight _ to his dick. 

“Fuck. Eds. Eddie. Jesus, man.” He gripped Eddie’s thigh and closed his eyes, feeling Eddie’s teeth brush over the spot. It was a clear debate on whether or not he’d bite into Richie’s upper shoulder outright. The whole action felt animalistic and drove Richie up a fucking wall. “You are something else. Shit. Just fucking bite me. I know you’re planning on it.” Eddie gave a puff of laughter against his neck but to Richie’s disappointment, slowed his roll instead. 

“I thought we’d dealt with enough eating people in our lives,” Eddie said smoothly in his ear. Richie shivered. He had no right to be that seductive when joking about cannibalism. Richie knocked his head back and glanced at the ceiling to ground himself, only to feel Eddie's mouth at his Adam’s apple and wheeze a little. 

“Evil. You’re evil. Fuck.” 

“It’s not my fault you make me want to fucking…” he trailed off and his hands dropped to right over Richie’s chest. The friction on his nipples was too much for him to keep up any coherent thought as Eddie was full-hand rubbing his tits through his pineapple shirt.    
“You’re gonna kill me.” Richie felt Eddie’s teeth again, this time in a grin along Richie’s jaw. Every point of contact between them felt like fire. 

“Tell me when to back off,” Eddie said through heavy breath. He sat up and took Richie’s face in hand, pressing their foreheads together. To get that angle, he had to sit forward on his pelvis and his very hard cock came into focus right over Richie’s. There was already precome pooling in Richie’s jeans by then because he was  _ aching _ for whatever Eddie would give him. Either they were going to have sex in some way or split right about now to figure it out themselves. Richie glanced down at Eddie’s lips.

“And if I don’t?” Eddie kissed him again but this round, Richie had caught him in time to open their mouths to one another. A moan ripped from Eddie’s chest and Richie slipped his tongue along Eddie’s teeth. He’d always been a good kisser, great with his mouth, and with Eddie finally giving him purchase on that real estate he could really showcase it. Eddie whined and ground down on his lap when Richie retreated but that was all part of the game. As he lapped back in Eddie almost went frenzied, tensing and moving all at once like he didn’t know quite what to do with himself but absolutely needed to move. 

“We should go to the couch,” Richie said but Eddie thrust his hips forward knocking any explanation out of Richie’s head for good. 

“Fuck off.”

“Eds-“ Eddie kissed him again, this time less offensively but still rough. Richie chuckled and used the same trick as earlier to keep him at bay while shifting urgently beneath him. Eddie moved seamlessly to his neck again. “Come on this chair is uncomfortable.” 

“You bought ‘em,” Eddie remarked. 

“I know I bought them but -ah - they weren’t for uh, fucking on.” If he couldn’t keep his thoughts in order before, he especially couldn’t after Eddie had bared down upon hearing that. He really dug in, both literally and figuratively. Every muscle seemed taught in some way and he bit into Richie’s shoulder like some kind of maniac. Richie’s hips jolted upwards and he made an embarrassing sound he could neither quantify nor replicate. “Shit!” He held Eddie’s sides for dear life. 

“Fine, we’ll go to the goddamn couch,” Eddie muttered suddenly, tugging Richie to his feet by his shirt. Richie felt frazzled, shakily walking on air as they seemed to zip through the room. He noted Eddie’s red ears and the way his worn black tee was definitely coming off if Richie had any say in the matter. As they went, Eddie pressed a kiss to his palm like even the few moments between the table and the living room were too much. 

“You are…Eddie, you…” Eddie snorted and pushed Richie onto the sofa that bounced a little on impact.

“Yes, dear? I am, in fact, Eddie.” Richie gave a frustrated grumble and ran a hand over his dumb red face to cope with the completely sarcastic and weirdly sincere nickname. 

“Fuck you. You can’t expect me to like- say shit normally when you’re-“ He gave a gesture at his cohort as Eddie swung a leg up to straddle him again. 

“So horny I want to commit arson?” Eddie supplied like it was obviously. Without further ado, he reached down and palmed Richie through his pants, watching and reveling in the way Richie reacted. 

“Dude!” Richie yelled with his back arching involuntarily. He could hear his pulse pounding away in his ears and Eddie drifted his hands under Richie’s shirt to rest on the sensitive area above his groin.

“What?!” Eddie yelled back sadistically. Richie covered his face with his arms in embarrassment and felt his cock jump uncomfortably in his jeans.

“You- God!” 

“I swear I’m not.”

“Shut the fuck up! Fuck! You just-“ Richie let out an obscene groan as Eddie slotted his knee between Richie’s legs and pushed it. Under that rush, he felt lithe hands grab his wrists and pull them back so Eddie could jolt forward yet again, this time kissing him hard too. The horrifying realization crept up on him that Richie could easily come on this alone in his fucking 40s. 

Mourning the loss of the warm grip over his forearms was quickly replaced by the anticipation Eddie’s unbuttoning Richie’s shirt brought. Richie had never particularly loved his own body’s build but having his chest fondled not even a few minutes earlier certainly helped him in not telling Eddie to back off from it. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see your chest, Rich,” Eddie said like he’d read Richie’s mind. “At the Quarry when your shirt clung to you, that shit still fucking haunts me.” He nipped at the base of Richie’s neck and Richie felt the weird urge to cry. 

“I always knew you were just in it for my tits. How rude,” Richie replied, voice shaky from overwhelming emotion he couldn’t categorize and haggard from being so turned on it hurt. He gave a guttural near yell when Eddie out of nowhere slipped a hand in Richie’s jeans, fingers coasting along the sides of his dick. Eddie’s temple had cool sweat as he buried his face against Richie’s collarbone. 

“Hah. Yeah right. You drive me insane. So goddamn insane. The fact that I can’t just fucking jump you at any point is such a travesty.” 

“Pretty sure you did like five minutes ago,” Richie rushed out. Everything was so much but it was  _ still  _ clear Eddie wasn’t giving everything he had. He was holding back and Richie wondered how in the fuck this wasn’t the threshold for him. It was intoxicating, watching the want wash over him and not subside, even with so much new proximity. Richie felt the need to pump the brakes just to see if he had them. Granted Richie didn’t exactly know  _ how _ so it took him a hot second to formulate a plan that wouldn’t stop the train but rather double check the system. “Eds-“ he choked out. His own voice did the trick as he actually was a little overwhelmed. Even that much and Eddie withdrew, brown eyes wide.

“Hey. Hey, holy shit,” Eddie reached for his face again and Richie distantly realized he was definitely tearing up. It was for stupid good reasons like the love of his life unabashedly wanting to tear him apart or a little compliment that could’ve made him cry any day of the week, all compounded into spilling out in the form of tears. Granted Eddie’s concern morphed pretty quickly into panic. “Why didn’t you say something? I- Fuck, I shouldn’t have- I’m so sorry, I just-“ Richie shook his head vigorously. 

“No, it’s good! I’m good,” he said quickly. He sat up and kissed Eddie again, slowly through saltwater. Eddie settled a little but had to be guided back down over him. His hand drifted through the half of Richie’s shirt that had already been undone as if he was afraid to keep going. Their mouths separated with a click.

“What do you want, Richie?” Confusion and slight anger burst with the question. 

“What? No, you were- What the fuck does that mean?“ Eddie shook his head, eyeing his collarbone. He looked embarrassed in a different way that Richie was used to invoking. A quiet way.

“I’d take whatever you gave me.” Richie blanked.

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah, ‘ _ oh _ ,’” Eddie mocked. They stared each other down, Eddie’s hand hot on Richie’s peck. “Dipshit. You lovable fucking dumbass. Set the pace because otherwise I might actually genuinely kill you.” 

“Hot.” 

“Shut up.” Richie sniffed.

“So you want me to like, have an opinion on something for once.”

“I know, it’ll be a struggle for you.” Eddie slipped his hand under the fabric over Richie’s nipple again. He merely let it rest there but Richie couldn’t move his mind elsewhere, intentional or not. “Also why the fuck are you crying? Is that normal or have I screwed up somehow?” Eddie’s Bambi eyes expressed his genuine concern far better than his confrontational words, as usual. 

Richie was still focused on the hand on his chest. 

“I… no. No I’m just- Tears are like when your brain has too much of a chemical and in this case I think I’m just really fucking happy.” Eddie squinted suspiciously. His fingers shifted and Richie felt hot all over again, as if it had ever subsided. 

“That sounds like bullshit.” Again, he coasted over Richie’s nipple. That hadn’t ever a thing for him but it sure as shit had his brain jumbled up now. He gave a near hysterical laugh. 

“It’s not. Maybe it is. I don’t know, we all need therapy. Can we like, do something here? Because whatever the fuck is happening on my chest right now can and will make me come if you aren’t careful.” Eddie’s eyebrows arched in surprise. 

“That’s literally nothing?”

“Don’t rub it in,” Richie said disgruntled. “Just fucking… go wild. I’ve wanted this basically my entire life so I’m fairly positive nothing would fuck it up.” Eddie buffered, like that was some big news to compute. 

“Like- Rich that’s not- You have to set some kind of limit here.” Richie raised an eyebrow and settled his hands over Eddie’s ass, watching Eddie’s resolve start to falter like before. He wiggled a bit for the hell of it.

“Hmmm do I? There’s a lot of weird shit you can do with the human body and I’m ninety percent sure you know none of it. Don’t fuck my armpit? Yeah I think I’ll take that one off the table for now.” Eddie sputtered. 

“People fucking do that?! What, they’re fine with deodorant on their dicks?!” Richie’s laughter filled the room and he shifted down, aching for Eddie’s knee or really any kind of pressure. 

“Yup. Oh god, we’re gonna have to go on an internet field trip, huh? I can’t wait until you see the ABO slur list.” Eddie shook his head and fondled Richie’s chest for reassurance. Fire laced Richie’s sternum.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know. Nope.” Richie grinned and leaned in close. 

“Take a guess on what it stands for, I dare you.” 

“Ass, butt, orifice? Don’t ask me right now, I’m brain dead.” Richie burst out laughing and Eddie buried his face. It seemed to be his general method of coping.

“One track mind!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

“Make me!” Richie replied, more so as a joke than anything. Granted this was not the kind of position where it would seem like one. Eddie muttered something into his chest and rocked forward aimlessly, into open air due to their position. “Can you speak up, monsieur?” Richie asked with delight. Eddie took a deep breath to steel himself and lifted himself up on his palms, bracketing Richie’s torso. Richie playful mode turned to ruthless arousal as Eddie hung over him almost hungrily. 

“You said do anything?” Richie shifted his hips and nodded. He could see the gears turning on whatever Eddie was up too. 

“There’s uh… lube in the coffee table drawer,” Richie pointed out. 

“Wait why?!” Eddie cried with instant rage. Richie threw his hands up by his head. 

“I don’t know! You like, random kiss attack me so I was going to be prepared for if you random fuck attacked me!” His entire face felt hot but it was nothing compared to whatever emotion Eddie was going through at that. 

“Is this the only place you just randomly stashed stuff?!” Richie shook his head and tried to tamp down a proud smile. Eddie recalibrated fairly quickly. “ If you had any guests...,” he said in a lower octave. He brought his knee back  _ finally _ and Richie knew they were going for it. Before he could bring his hands down from by his face, Eddie shifted to hold one against the couch, swooping down to suck at Richie’s pulse point. Rather than being delicate like before, he’d gone in with full body contact, as if he couldn’t get enough of it. Richie felt starstruck. As a touch starved individual, it was so  _ much _ and yet he was aching for more. 

“Okay one request. Please pay attention to the dick situation here,” he garbled out as Eddie gripped his muffin top side. Richie didn’t even have time to remember he was self conscious about those before Eddie was trailing marks down his chest and releasing his wrist to focus on undoing Richie’s belt buckle. Least lewd of all, it was the way he pulled the belt clean off like a leather whip that felt most obscene. “Hahhh holy shit,” Richie wheezed. Eddie grinned against him. The fact that Eddie was getting off on this - that he  _ wanted _ this. Richie’s eyes stung again. Eddie wanted Richie, plain and simple. The thought shook him to his core. 

“There’s so much I want to do to you right now,” Eddie said in tandem with a hand coasting Richie’s side. Richie bucked up and tried not to let out a sob buried deep in his throat. 

“I expect an itemized-“ he cut himself off by biting his arm when he felt Eddie’s hand reaching under his jeans to cup his cock through his boxers. The heavy drag of Eddie’s hold caused Richie’s toes to curl and he began to really sweat with it. 

“Come on, I want to hear you.” To pull Richie’s arm away, he laced their fingers together so they could sit comfortably holding hands. 

“We literally have a catchphrase dedicated to shutting me up but sure.” Eddie pressed down a little harder this time like a punishment and Richie’s entire body tensed to keep his longing from tumbling out. 

“Yeah and I never fucking use it, dumbass, take a hint.” Richie felt ready to explode. 

“Eddie,” he hissed. Lips trailed down to his inner thigh, causing him to shudder. 

“What?” Teeth grazed sensitive skin before Eddie sucked a mark just below the band of Richie’s boxers. Richie was beginning to lose the reigns on his mouth and he knew it, which was terrifying. You can say all sorts of shit to a random one night stand and move on but his words might actually have an impact here.

“Please- I- Fucking-” He tried not to whimper with the way Eddie was watching him like a hawk. It was fiery and calculating. 

“Speak up, shithead. Normally I don’t have to fucking tell you that.” Eddie ran his hand from the base of Richie’s balls to the head of his dick, canvassing the area out of some horny curiousity that rose an unbearable heat in Richie’s abdomen.

“Normally I can- haaaah-” All thoughts left Richie’s head with Eddie’s hand beginning to move rhythmically up and down Richie’s shaft. “G-od.  _ Fuck  _ me. Please.” Eddie lit up and leaned back over him, still rubbing Richie’s dick at a sickening slow pace. 

“Yeah? Is that what you really want?” The surprised joy in his voice left a sound ripping from Richie’s chest, feeling a bit like popping the tab off of a shook up Coke bottle. His vocal chords buzzed against his will and he couldn’t quite find purchase, beyond their clasped hands that were disappearing into the cushion beside them as Richie tensed. He nodded with a whine. 

“Yes. Wreck me. I don’t give a shit what you do but I’m-” He groaned as Eddie squeezed tighter around his dick and kissed him with way too much momentum. He released Richie’s hand to fumble around in the coffee table and shock rocked through Richie that turned a white hot adrenaline rush. It was such a major change of pace in Richie’s lovelife to be wanted like this, not to mention a set of cards dealt by a man he’d loved since what felt like forever. Eddie was about to call the shots and Richie was dizzy with it. 

From his vantage point, Richie caught a nice glimpse of Eddie’s bicep over him.  _ Nice _ . 

Within half a second it felt like, Eddie nearly clawed Richie’s boxers off with a fervor of a man dropping his restraints. Suddenly dick was out and bobbing in the air in all it’s average grown glory. Yet again, any semblance of his own distaste for his body was sidelined by Eddie’s infatuation with even the least noteworthy details of Richie’s physique. 

“Fuck,” Eddie muttered  _ at _ it. Richie giggled at the response. “There is so much…”

“...You want to do to me? You mentioned that earlier, Ed my Spaghed.” Eddie nodded but was so laser focused on the dick in front of him, he didn’t even process the nickname. Richie gripped the sofa. The stop and go of this whole ordeal had him hot and cold simultaneously from the sweat pooling at his joints to the goosebumps from the fan wafting air over them. 

The click of the lube cap. Richie didn’t know what would come next until he did, until he saw Eddie’s dick for the first time since a mishap in middle school that had led to him jacking off for the first time in his life. Eddie’s cock was absolutely straining, more than Richie’s. Veins laced it’s dark pink territory, disappearing into dark black curls with a few greys interspersed. Richie wanted to get his hands around it but was instead met with the visual of Eddie’s own hand curled around the base and a bead of precome escaping the head as he groaned in near discomfort. He was trying not to come too quickly even though he was the one initiating all of this in the first place. 

Richie wasn’t quite ready to accept that Eddie wanted him so badly. He put on an old fortune teller’s Voice. 

“ _ I see a blowjob in your future young man _ .” Contrary to the anger Richie was expecting. Eddie laughed. 

“Hopefully not just one.” Richie tried to tame the low level crackling of arousal in his brain enough to continue the bit but gave up when Eddie brought a lubed hand to the dick in front of him and stroked just once, keening with it. “Fuck. I’m not going to make it very long,” he lamented, eyes closed for a moment. Richie’s cock pulsed and he nearly laughed with the timing. 

Then Eddie’s hand was around them both, warm wet pouring down from tip to tailbone. and they were going. 

It was fucking amazing. 

Richie reached up and grabbed Eddie’s sides to ram up into Eddie’s grip with more leverage but as they continued, he stalled out to prevent getting over-stimulated. Noise poured from within his chest that he couldn’t even register as waves of heat overtook any of his other senses in the frenzy. Eddie was going so damn fast with his thrusts and so damn slow with his hand that Richie was caught in a ruthlessly erotic limbo between the pleasurable friction of one and the leisurely stroll of the other. He shook and whined and suddenly Eddie's mouth was on him too, still looking for more in all this beautiful chaos. The living room had become a galaxy, Eddie’s hand at the middle to spin everything on it’s axis. There was some raw power to Eddie, his rage, his love, his  _ intensity  _ that translated directly here. He was so much and Richie wanted everything. He wanted so fucking much and Eddie gave it too him without knowing just how badly he was needed. 

Eddie let out a strangled noise of his own into Richie’s sternum, replacing his wolfish regality with a well of complete desperation that Richie’s couldn’t even be compared to. Through the heat, Richie reached out for Eddie’s face and kissed him properly, Eddie sounding out wounded deep in his throat. It was so much. The drummer's beat in his heart was nearly timed with the speed of Eddie’s dick over Richie’s, hard and pulsing, jumping with the slightest shift of Richie’s hands along Eddie’s sides. Richie had his own purchase here as Eddie was apparently seriously fucking gone for him. The thought was almost unbelievable, if not for the way Richie merely had to tangle his fingers in Eddie’s hair for the bands to snap. 

The heat was unbearable but Richie wasn’t quite at the edge yet when Eddie came hard with a yell, eyes screwed shut and nails dug into Richie’s side as he both fucked through it and fell apart. His forehead fell against Richie’s chin as he kept going, chest compressing in tandem with shaky whines. Richie almost couldn’t fathom what that felt like if not for the white hot pearls over Eddie’s knuckles that shot Richie into an orgasm he hadn’t felt the entire lead up to; a surprise burst of pleasure that Eddie just barely managed to push him through as he nearly collapsed over Richie’s frame. 

The final direct roar of mind bending pleasure brought heaviness to his limbs and Richie distantly noted that his entire body was still shaking through it. Eddie was already done for, draped over Richie in a surprisingly stupid position with his pants around his knees and no other article of clothing removed. He had a nice ass. Richie was probably going to be thinking about that ass for months. Come to think of it though, they both looked like idiots in this position with all the sweat stains and grey hairs on a not-so-nice couch in the middle of Chicago. There was nothing particularly sexy about anything in that apartment beyond the feral man who was now, Richie was fairly sure, borderline completely unconscious. The thought made him laugh, tears pricking at his eyes. 

It wasn’t perfect by any means but it was perfect for them. 

“Holy fuck,” Richie said with a chuckle that turned into an unseemly cough. “Did you self-destruct or something?” Eddie raised a come covered middle finger before dropping it again to lay dead on the carpet. Richie loved him. 

And judging by the dark marks littering Richie’s skin, maybe, just possibly, Eddie loved him just as much (or more!) 


End file.
